New Chances
by Laughter is contagious
Summary: A group of six girls who love to play baseball meet the Sandlot boys by chance. They don't have a field they play on regularly but they usually play in each others back yards. What happens when Benny invites them to the Sandlot? Will friendships bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sandlot

Also, Smalls hasn't met the Sandlot boys yet in this chapter so don't be confused. He will though and Bertram and Kenny aren't going to be in this. I am going to have them have moved. Please Read and Reivew!

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Mondays have always been my favorite day of the week because it means that the week starts once again. I'm not a big fan of weekends, seeing as it is summer we have every day off and usually on weekends the girls have to spend time with their family.

In the Valley, there isn't much to do in the summer. Usually, we spend a lot of time at the pool or just messing around town. But our biggest guilty pleasure is baseball. Not many girls play baseball, but my friends and I do.

We usually play in my backyard. Just playing catch and hitting the balls as softly as we can.

On this particular day the girls and I were roaming town for what seemed like the thirtieth time since school got out. Which was only last Wednesday.

We were passing by our local sports store that has every and any item meant for any sport possible. It always seemed to amaze me why we would have a store like this when our town was so remarkably small.

"Stop here guys," Makenna snapped us out of our trance. We had been walking in a huddled group down the middle of the sidewalk and not really paying attention. Good thing we have her. "Remember, we need another ball or last one is definitely a goner."

We all nodded and the girls sat down on the sidewalk to wait. "I'll come with you." I reluctantly said as I saw the look on Makenna's face. Her face then fell in a sign of relief. Running my hands through my jet black hair I stood up. This heat was horrible today.

We flung open the door and was met with the ring of the bell signaling that we had arrived to the workers.

Makenna took off down to the aisle where the baseballs were located. I nodded politely at the old man behind the register then followed behind her closely.

Without looking, once we reached the back she picked up one of the many balls and went all the way back to the front.

Waiting for the man to ring up our total, I let my eyes wander away. Looking outside I saw that the girls had some company at the moment.

I saw a group of guys standing there with them. Oh boy, I thought. Nudging Makenna, I nodded towards them and she flung the cash towards the man and took off with the baseball in her hand.

Once we were out there Makenna's cobalt blue eyes softened at bit. "Come on, girls. We've got the ball," I stated.

Not making any eye contact with any of the guys I turned to leave. But Makenna stopped me. Thank god, or I would have looked stupid walking alone. None of the girls had stood up to come with.

"Katie," my little sister Julia smiled. "These boys play baseball, too and they play on an actual field. They invited us to come with."

"Well it's not much, actually," A boy spoke up. He had dark hair and tan skin. He looked breathtaking but I turned away to avoid any chance of a blush leaking on to my skin.

"Well we don't have a field to play on. We usually just play around in Katie and Julia's backyard," Lauren spoke up next to my sister.

The boys nodded their heads as they took the information in. Well what have we got to loose? I thought. We might as well come with.

"Okay, then." I agreed and the girls stood up to follow the boys to their field. While we were walking the boy from earlier stopped and looked at us.

"Maybe we should do introductions." The way he said it made it sound like a question. "I'm Benny."

"Katie," I said. "This is my little sister, Julia." I pointed to Jules who was standing by my side. Her blue eyes were big with excitement. She was a die hard baseball player. Everyone loved it and sure we were all amazing but Julia couldn't do anything without mentioning or thinking of playing baseball. Also, the fact that we were going to play on an actual field most likely added to her excitement at the moment. She had her shiny caramel hair pulled into a high pony and I fought the urge to curse her. She was the one smart enough to put her hair up today, and she was eleven.

To my left, Makenna stepped forward. Her jet black hair was in loose curls, much like mine was. Her blue eyes shinned and I fought my jealousy from taking over. I have always been jealous of Makenna. Not that I ever told her before. She is my best friend after all. Her hair is a gorgeous jet-black instead of a plain brown like mine. Also, her eyes are electric blue and mine are a dull brown. "Makenna," she announced. Another thing, her name is so much more unique than mine.

The guys nodded but didn't really stop staring at her after that, except Benny who for some odd reason kept stealing glances over at me. Or at least that is what I think he was doing.

Next, Lauren smiled and introduced herself, "Lauren." The guys looked but it wasn't as long as they did with Makenna. There was no doubt that Lauren was pretty it was just that her long blonde hair and green eyes were no match for Makenna's drop dead features.

I smiled weakly at her and she beamed right back. Lauren has known for about my secret jealousy over Makenna. She has told me time after time how much of a better student, friend, baseball player, and nicer person I am than her but it never seems to work for me.

Next to Lauren, Kelci stepped forward. Kelci is amazing, there is no doubt. Just by the way she spells her name you can tell she is fun. Her flaming red hair is very unique and her brown eyes tie her look together. She loved Julia. Her and Julia get along very well. Kelci is twelve and very wise. "Sl-Kelci," she giggles as she almost said her nickname causing all of us to crack a smile.

We call Kelci, Slugger. She is an amazing batter and hits almost every ball full force. Which is one of the reasons why we need to find a new place to play ball instead of in my backyard by all these houses.

The last girl of our group let out a small wave and a quite whisper, "Morgan." She smiled. Morgan is a shy person. She talks around us but once she meets new people she goes mute most of the time. She has brown hair that is long and sort of curly and hazel eyes.

The guys nod once our introductions are done and they start their turn. A shorter boy with red hair and a lot of freckles stepped forward. "The names Ham, but you can call me 'The Great Hambino' if you wish." The girls giggled while I rolled my eyes.

Catching eyes with Benny, he winked and I turned away blushing. Oh god, what does this guy do to me. I just met him. "I'll take introductions from here," Benny stepped forward eyeing Ham.

Pointing to the kid with glasses he began , "That's Michael 'Squints' Palledorous."

Next he pointed to an average height boy with tan skin and sandy hair. "That's Alan McClennan we call him 'Yeah-Yeah." I smiled to myself. What kind of a nickname was Yeah-Yeah?

Next up were two boys who were twins. "That's Timmy and Tommy Timmons."

I smiled at them. The introductions were over so we made our way to the baseball field they were taking us to.

I started smiling for some weird reason. I was happy. Maybe this summer we could have a field to play on. Wouldn't that be something?

* * *

Thanks for reading. I am going to put a link to what the girls look like on my profile so please check that out and I could like to know what girls you would want with which boys! Thanks and please review!

-Laughter is contagious


	2. Chapter 2

I've never been the type of girl that gets hung up on boys. I could honestly stand in court and say that never once in my life had I had a boy on my mind through all hours of the day. Never.

But today, today was different. Nothing was going right. I couldn't stay focused what-so-ever. Even taking various breaks throughout the day didn't help one bit.

All I could think about were the boys. The Sandlot Boys, and it wasn't just all of them. There was only one of them that kept haunting my thoughts and screwing them over, Benny.

There was something about him that made my thoughts jumble up and decide to not work.

I was an 'A' student and in all honor classes, usually I was quite good at keeping focus on certain things. Today I was finding it very difficult.

All I could think about was him. His eyes, his oh so sweet smile, his face, his hair, the way he loved baseball as much as I did. Okay probably more than I did, but that was a good thing.

All my past relationships hasn't lasted that long. None of the guys I was interested in understood why I spent hours and hours on end at the old baseball diamond instead of wanting to hang out at the movies or pool with them.

I guess I could say they never fascinated me as much as baseball did, but that would be rude. True, but rude.

But Benny, he was wonderful. I've only known him for a day but it felt like forever. The fact that he loved baseball a lot as well was an amazing relief.

Yesterday, the girls and I spent the remainder of the day playing with them. They were real good, and it felt like an equal match. Playing with them gave me a thrill that I couldn't quite put words to. I was overly excited to be playing a game with an actual team instead of having to split ourselves up.

After the game, the girls and I walked home. Turns out we live on the complete opposite side of town then the boys do.

Remembering the conversation we had last night brought back many unwanted emotions and feelings.

_We had been walking in our normal lines. With the younger girls, Morgan, Kelci, and Julia in the front and Makenna, Lauren, and myself in the back._

"_So what do you guys think of the guys?" I asked. I wanted to know if they approved of them. It wouldn't be fair to plan on playing baseball with the boys and have one of the girls not want to do so._

"_They're cool," Lauren smiled. I knew that smile from somewhere. Either she just did something really stupid or she had a crush on one the boys. I was guessing it was the later._

"_Alright, who is it?" I questioned. Makenna's head popped up as well. Probably interested in what was happening._

"_No one," Lauren smiled turning a deep scarlet shade. "Fine, fine. I really think those twins were cute."_

_Makenna laughed. "C'mon Laur, you cant have both, save one for me," she joked and I cracked a smile at her. It was completely obvious Makenna wasn't interested in the twins what-so-ever, but the look on Lauren's face was priceless._

"_She's just kidding, Lauren," I smiled. Oh, how I love my two best friends. They were wonderful. Sometimes I fight with Makenna and can't stand her, but at the end of the day I know I'll always love her truly._

"_What about you two," Lauren breaks the silence as she turns to me. "Never mind, you never like anyone. So what about you, Makenna?"_

"_Hurtful," I gasped quietly. Smiling at my friends' smirks. _

"_Well, I don't know," Makenna smiled. Her icy cobalt blue eyes were gleaming up at the stars reflecting nicely. She was so pretty. The sort of pretty that many girls, including myself, envy. "I think Benny's really cute and I think he likes me as well."_

_I felt my face instantly drop from a small smile to a shocked face. What? Makenna didn't seriously like Benny, did she? _

_But then again they both seemed like each others type. _

"_What about you Katie?" _

"_No one," I mumbled picking up my pace to join the line in front of us. "C'mon Jules, we better get going. Mom's going to be upset if we are late for dinner."_

_I grabbed my sister's hand and sped ahead. Away from my best friend's confused gazes, away from my teammates soft jabber, away from everything. _

_I trudged along leaving my heart behind. It was now broken. Even though I hadn't necessarily talked to Benny, I still knew he would pick Makenna over me. Who wouldn't._

And so here I was sitting in my bed the next morning. Witnessing the side effects of my first broken heart.

I looked horrible to say the least. My eyes had mascara tracks leading from my eyes to my mid-cheek and my hair resembled a rat's nest.

Hearing a soft knock on my door I turned my direction from the mirror straight across from my bed that I had been gazing at.

Shifting out of the nice, warm, bed I got up and made my way to the door. "What do you want, Julia?" I questioned before I opened the door. I was pretty sure it was going to be my little sister. Who else could it be?

"It's not Julia," I heard two voices say then I heard a round of muffled giggles. Oh great, it's them. I could tell anywhere that it was Lauren and Makenna.

I love them to death, but I wasn't in the mood right now. At all.

I opened the door reluctantly. "Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood today."

The two girls stumbled into my room. They were wearing shorts and tank tops. Makenna's was purple and Lauren's was a buttery yellow color.

I could tell underneath it they had on swimsuits. No, not the pool. I definitely didn't want that today.

"We're going to the pool today," Lauren responded. "And you are coming with whether you'd like to or not. The boys are going to meet us there in a half an hour."

She smiled along with Makenna and I could tell they were dying to go. Even if what I wanted to do most was keep Makenna away from them not matter what. I guess I had to go. After all, I didn't want them to think something was up with me.

"Is Jules and the others coming?" I asked.

"No," Lauren smiled. "They went to go for a walk and then they are going to play some ball."

"Well, they are smart. I think we really should be practicing too."

Makenna's and Lauren's faces fell. "Seriously," Makenna responded. She looked extra good today. I cursed myself. Her hair was in nice beach waves and she had on some light make up.

"Fine, I'll go," I turned around as they sat on my bed. Rummaging through the dresser, I searched until I found my pink and white polka dot bikini and my light blue tank top with my dark wash jean shorts.

Here goes nothing.

The last thing I heard walking into the bathroom to change didn't settle my undying nerves one bit. "I mean do you see the way he looks at me?"


End file.
